A Strip Dance for Frederick
by bignastyshrek
Summary: After Frederick is badly hurt in a fight, the girls decide to do a sexual dance for him to cheer him up. Of course, Chrom, Virion, Stahl, and Vaike also want to see what's up. Rated M for sex. A commission for an anonymous user on Deviantart.


It was another fine day in the Halidom of Ylisse. The Shepherds just got finished with another fight, and the whole team was ready for some relaxing at the barracks.

"Phew, I'm glad we won." Maribelle says to her friends. Currently, she's sitting outside with Robin, Sumia, Cordelia, Tiki, and Cherche. "I thought they had me for a minute there…"

"Don't sweat it, Maribelle. I know we like to joke around a lot, but we have your back." Cherche comments, holding her axe in a comfortable position, before looking aside and seeing some of their male comrades, including Chrom, aiding Frederick, who is limping to the infirmary. Clearly the fight didn't go well for him.

"I wonder what's going on there." Maribelle says to her friends, then they go to approach Frederick. "Hey Chrom, what's going on here?"

"It's not good, I'm afraid." Chrom says, as Frederick looks up. "Frederick got hurt badly in the fight. He might be out of commission for a while now." Chrom frowns and sighs before looking back at them. "Don't worry though, I'll take good care of him." With that, Chrom helps Frederick proceed on his way to the infirmary. The girls look amongst each other, not sure what to think.

"Poor guy. He must be feeling terrible after having his ass kicked so badly!" Cherche says, as what used to be a smile quickly escapes her face. "Maybe we should do something nice for the guys. They do work very hard, after all." As Cherche says that, the girls begin thinking.

"Maybe we could make them some food?" Tiki says. "I always love eating. Maybe they'd love to have some fresh cooking."

"Yeah, but I don't think any of us can cook really well." Sumia blushes as she says that. "There has to be something else we could do that would be nice for the men."

Robin gets an idea. "I got it!" She says, standing up in joy, before signaling the rest of the girls to huddle together. "Why don't we do a strip dance for them? Nothing gets the blood rushing like some hot girls dancing for you, am I right?" The girls don't know what to think.

"Umm…" Tiki blushes deeply. "Are you sure they would like that? I mean, I don't think Chrom really cares much about sex."

"Nonsense." Robin brushes off Tiki's response. "I've known him long enough, and I'm sure him and Frederick would love to see us dancing for them."

"You always have the best ideas, Robin." Cordelia smiles. "So, guess we should head to the infirmary now?" Cordelia asks.

"Actually, I have a different plan." Robin calculates. "Why don't we all work together to build some poles to dance on out here? When we're finished setting them up, we'll get Chrom and Frederick, and then we'll all dance for them. I'm sure they'd like that very much." With that, all the girls smile in unison, ready to enact their incredible plan. "Oh, and you know what I think would really get them going?" Robin asks rhetorically. "If I could have a few logs, I might be able to carve some dildos to dance on."

"Well, it might take most of the day, but I'm sure we'll be finished with our project by evening. We'll have just enough time to put on our show for the guys." Tiki responds. And shortly after, the girls begin their project. They set up six stages with a pole each to dance on, one for each of them. They also circle some chairs around the stages, enough for anyone who wants to watch the show. However, while Sumia, Cordelia, Tiki, Cherche, and Maribelle are working on building the stages, Robin is using her carving knowledge to create some solid and smooth dildos to dance on. After a few hours, the girls are all finished with their projects.

"Phew, that was a lot of work." Maribelle says, sighing and wiping her brow.

"But it'll certainly be worth it to see a smile on Frederick's face!" Robin giggles. "Let's all head to the infirmary right away!" With that, the girls begin on their way to the infirmary. Upon arrival, they see not only Chrom and Frederick are present, but also Virion, Stahl, and Vaike.

"Oh, greetings, friends." Virion says, upon noticing them enter. "Ah, but 'tis a sad sight, seeing a partner of mine wounded in battle."

"It's alright, Frederick." Stahl adds. "It happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, even incredibly awesome guys like me." Vaike boasts, doing a flex, as Chrom looks at him in annoyance. Vaike coughs. "Ah, sorry, sorry. Ahem."

"It's okay, Vaike." Cordelia says. "By the way, there's something outside we think you all will be interested in. You all should really come to see it."

"Are you sure?" Frederick says. "But you know I'm not doing so well, and besides, it's kinda late outside."

"Oh, pish posh." Maribelle shakes it off, ready to dance for her comrades. "We insist. Come now, all of you. Come with us!"

"Umm… Robin?" Chrom asks. "What are they talking about?"

"Heehee!" She giggles. "Just come with us. I know you won't be disappointed." And so, the girls begin leading Chrom, Frederick, Virion, Stahl, and Vaike out to where they set up the poles.

"Hey, a bunch of poles, huh? Wonder what these things are for." Vaike thinks out loud. "Are you girls gonna dance for us?" He asks rhetorically, not actually expecting yes as an answer.

"Yes, we are!" Cherche smiles seductively, before taking off her upper garments and throwing them on the floor, revealing her ample breasts.

"Is… is this the truth?" Virion asks. "Are my eyes and ears deceiving me?" Upon speaking and noticing the rest of the girls begin to undress, he, as well as all the guys, begin to get aroused. "Oh, so beautiful!"

"Oh, there's plenty more for our favorite boys." Robin smiles and notices that Frederick is looking up and smiling as well. As the night goes on, the girls start to pull off their pants, leaving all of them in their bras and panties. Of course, the poles weren't there for nothing, so the girls begin to grind on the poles, rubbing their butts and breasts on them, giving a good show to the boys.

"How's Chrom enjoying this, hmm?" Sumia says seductively, getting off her pole and giving Chrom a lap dance, causing him to get aroused. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls start giving other men a lap dance. Sumia is dancing for Chrom, Robin for Frederick, Maribelle for Virion, Tiki for Stahl, and Cherche for Vaike, leaving the red haired beauty Cordelia dancing on the pole for all of them. Frederick, who once was in severe pain, is now seemingly feeling better again. He smiles and looks up at Robin, who is dancing for him.

"Phew… thanks, girls. This was quite the show, but we really must be going." Stahl blushes as he chokes out a sentence.

"What, are you crazy, Stahl?" Vaike smiles, receiving an awesome lapdance from Cherche. It's true that being a wyvern rider is good on the glutes. "We're having such an awesome time here it's crazy!"

"Heehee! Well, luckily for you, Vaike, we're not even close to done yet." Cherche smiles, noticing the smooth dildos Robin carved out from wood. "We have another surprise for you." With that, the girls pull their panties down, exposing their pussies, ready for the dildoing.

"You girls are going to dildo yourselves?" Vaike gives a hearty laugh. "That's pretty awesome! I can't wait to watch this!" Starting with Cherche, she takes the dildo and puts it in an empty seat next to Vaike, doing a lap dance on it. Throughout the lap dance, she soon stops and pushes the dildo up her own ass, riding the dildo on her ass in the chair, going up and down on it.

"Ahh!" She moans, taking it up her ass as tears start to form on her face. "Enjoying the show?" She asks to Vaike, who gives a hearty smile.

Cordelia, up on the stage dancing for everyone, decides she needs to get in on the action too. She takes a dildo she had on stage with her and pulls down her panties. Following that, she takes the dildo up her pussy, tears forming in her eyes due to the extreme pleasure.

"It feels so good!" The pegasus rider moans, as all the thirsty boys sitting down turn their attention to her. Vaike, however, quickly turns his attention back to Cherche, who is right in front of him.

Meanwhile, the next girl is ready to take up a dildo. Tiki, who is dancing in front of Stahl, undoes her panties, exposing her hairy pussy. She removes the dildo out from under a chair, sits back on the ground and spreads her legs, then forces the dildo up her pussy, moaning and tearing up due to the extreme pleasure. Stahl is quite excited to see this show, as he has never received a lap dance before.

Maribelle the troubadour is currently dancing for Virion, giving him a good lapdance, but upon seeing the other girls taking up dildos, she decides it's time to follow suit. Undoing her panties, she also takes out a dildo from underneath Virion's chair. After she takes her panties off and throws them aside, she lays down on the ground and presses it up her ass, enjoying the sensation quite a lot. Her glutes are quite toned due to her horse riding experience, meanwhile Virion is also enjoying watching the events unfold.

"I hope this dance pleases you, Chrom." Sumia blushes slightly, before halting the dance she was giving Chrom and removing the dildo from underneath his chair. She undoes her panties, exposing a bush, then sets the dildo down on a chair and takes it up her ass, moving up and down on it, enjoying the situation as she does so.

"What a great show, Sumia." Chrom smiles as he watches the girls around him doing their dances and taking dildos up their pussies and asses. "But I wonder how Frederick is doing."

As it turns out, Frederick is quite well off ever since he came to the performance to see the girls dancing for their squad. But now it's time for him to experience Robin taking a dildo firsthand. Robin undoes her panties to expose her bushy pussy, then takes the dildo out from under Frederick's chair and sits down on the ground, spreading her legs. Following that, she pushes the dildo up her pussy, moaning and tearing up, with her tongue out in an ahegao face.

"I hope… this pleases you, Frederick." Robin blushes heavily, before looking up and seeing that Frederick is smiling. The girls start to orgasm, one by one, removing the dildos from themselves as they climax. Following everyone's orgasm, the girls stand up around the guys, smiling.

"That was the greatest show I've seen in my entire life!" Frederick says in great joy. "I feel like I'm doing better already! I might not even have to sit the next battle out!"

Chrom shakes his head. "I think that might be overdoing it, Frederick." He puts a hand on his shoulder in a way to dissuade him. "All you did was watch a show."

"Did you forget I have healing magic?" Maribelle looks at Chrom. "I could have healed him any day. Regardless, I hope everyone had fun tonight."

"I certainly did." Virion says, blush visible on his face. "Oh, 'twas a magnificent showcase!"

"Yeah, me too." Stahl adds. "Thanks for coming out tonight for us."

"You don't even have to ask me!" Vaike chuckles, stretching himself out. "Well, I think we should all head back to the barracks. It's getting late, and I don't want to have to deal with any Risen tonight." With that, the boys and girls head back to the barracks to get ready to turn in for the night.

"By the way, Robin?" Chrom asks. "Where did you get those dildos?"

"Oh, I carved them myself." She responds. "I think I'll hold on to them, though. We might need them another time."

Chrom chuckles. "Of course, well, goodnight."


End file.
